And Then There Were None
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: Who ever thought you couldn't trust someone who is like family to you? [Organizaton 13 fanfic] Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**---**

"Roxas!"

Marluxia's voice rang throughout the whole castle. The castle was quite a large building. He looked at Axel. "Go find Roxas, Axel." He demanded then stormed out of the room.

All of the Organization members were present in their Meeting Room, all except Roxas.

Demyx snickered, "You'd better find the little shrimp or Marluxia is gonna have your head!"

Axel got out of his black metal chair and sighed. "I'd better before Marxy does."

"That's Marluxia to you." Xaldin growled.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Marxy." Axel taunted as he left the room.

Xaldin growled. He always hated Axel's smart remarks.

The room had a black marble floor and a black tiled wall. A silver table was at the center of the room. The double doors, too, were silver. The room had an odd cold feeling to it. Nothing but the table and chair were in the room. No other furniture or decorations.

"I hope this meeting is worth the wait." Larxene said fidgeting in her seat. "I've been here for two hours. I've got other thing I need to do."

"You never have anything to do, Doll." Xigbar sneered.

"Shut up, Xigbar!" Larxene yelled standing up.

"What's wrong Doll? Can't handle the truth?"

"I said, shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Luxord interrupted.

Saix rose from his chair, "That's enough. All of you!"

The room grew silent and Larxene sat down.

Saix sighed, "I don't want to be in here either, but we must be patient."

Larxene gave a little nod and everyone sat quietly waiting for Marluxia, Axel, and Roxas.

Axel dotted around in the hall that lead to the western wing. He knew exactly where Roxas was. The White Room. Namine's room. Roxas was always in that room. Always keeping her company and watching her draw. The kid was crazy about her. Axel continued to take his time. He never liked meetings. Axel wasn't the type to sit still. He was always moving. He finally got to Namine's room after taking his sweet old time.

Axel knocked on the door. "Hello? Roxas? Namine? Are you in there?" He pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Roxas and Namine whisper to each. Axel smiled, "I'm opening the door." He called out to them.

He opened the door. The room was completely white from the floor to the table to the walls. All white with the exception of the colorful drawings scatted all around the floor. The walls were also covered with drawings. Axel looked at the floor to see Roxas, poorly hidden, under a sheet on the floor. Namine was sitting in her white chair, laughing at Roxas' attempt to hide from Axel.

"I think he can see you, Roxas." Namine giggled.

"Shh! Namine, now he can see me." Roxas laughed removing the white sheet from over his face. Namine couldn't stop giggling at Roxas' silliness.

Axel smiled and shook his head. "Come on. Stop flirting and let's get to that meeting. I think everyone's getting antsy."

Namine gasped and turned around to hide her beat red face. Roxas did the same. "We weren't flirting." He said nervously.

Axel sighed, "Whatever." He grinned, "We need to get going. Everyone's waiting and Marluxia's going crazy."

"Oh! Right." Roxas stood up and waved good bye to the blonde girl and followed Axel out the door.

They were both in no hurry to get to the Meeting Room. Roxas looked around the hall. Every ten feet a torch would be on the walls. Without the torches the hall would be pitch black. The walls were made of stone along with the floor. The floor had a dark purple carpet going down the entire hallway. Roxas loved the color.

"Roxas!" Marluxia darted from the shadows in front of them. "Where have you been? Did you not know of our meeting? Or did you just decided not to attend?" Marluxia's voice was strict. Roxas was about to apologize but, Marluxia interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. We mustn't keep Xemnas waiting."

The three of them rushed to the Meeting Room. Marluxia swung open the double doors and seated himself. Roxas and Axel sat down as well. Xemnas rose from his seat. He put his hands behind his back and started to circle the oval shaped table. Every one of the members had their eyes fixed on him. They watched him as if, at any minute, he would attack one of them. The room was flooded with tension. After walking slowly from one side of the table to the next he began to speak.

"As you all know, I am the leader of our Organization and I think we need a vice-leader, just in case anything happens to me."

A few members gasped, others exchanged looks, and other had a grin slapped on their faces.

Xemnas continued, "Yes. Some of you may wonder how it shall be decided. That question is probably buzzing around all of your minds. It's quite simple really."

Every one leaned in to hear Xemnas' words.

"They have to be strong, intelligent, and able to handle sticky situations. Obviously, have to have traits of a leader."

Some of them grew impatient with Xemnas. All they cared about was the vice-leader position. Xemnas had reached his spot at the table, stopped walking, and faced the members, who were waiting for him to speak.

"Three simple tests." Xemnas grinned, holding up three fingers.

Excitement filled them, and some didn't seem to care.

"All who wish to take part in the tests remain in your seats. Those who do not wish to try, leave now."

Even though some such as Zexion or Xaldin didn't really care to be a vice-leader, they found the tests as something to do to pass the time. Others like Roxas and Axel saw this as a challenge and people like Vexen or Marluxia always wished to be the leader. All of the members remained seated. Xemnas smiled.

"Then it's settled! We meet tomorrow in the Library at noon. Don't be late."

Xemnas exited the room. The member began to talk among themselves.

"I wonder what the tests are going to be." Larxene wondered.

"They're probably something too dangerous for you, Lass." Luxord taunted.

Larxene ignored the gambler and turned to Zexion. "What do you think Zexion?"

Zexion shrugged. "Knowing Xemnas, probably something easy at first then something totally messed up at the end. That's his style of things."

"Probably." Larxene nodded.

"There's nothing to worry about, Larxene." Axel reassured her. "You've got me and Zexy at your side!" Axel swung his arm around Zexion. He gave Larxene a nervous and reassuring smile. Something about Zexion's smile made her blush a little. Axel laughed.

Marluxia, Vexen, and Xaldin left the room without talking to anyone. Axel watched them leave.

"Man, I have a feeling that someone's plannin' somethin'." Axel said.

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Hmph. Wouldn't really surprise me." Luxord scoffed.

Xigbar nodded.

Luxord sat up. "Let's get going, Xigbar. This damn chair is so uncomfortable."

Xigbar followed Luxord out the door.

Axel hopped up on the table. He toke an odd stance and pointed at the double doors.

"Lady and gents! Let's take our leave!" He said, and then laughed. His laughter was both hysterical and scary, but it's something everyone was used to. Right when the crazed man jumped off the table, Larxene, Roxas, and Zexion followed him out the doors.

Saix got up from his seat and left about a minute after Axel's group.

All who remained was Demyx and Lexaeus. Demyx was bouncing in his chair ever since the meeting began. As for Lexaeus, he just sat there looking at the air.

"Hey Demyx," Lexaeus began to ask, "Do you think the test are going to be hard?"

"Maybe…it'll be so cool!" The jumpy sitar player chirped.

"Yay!" Lexaeus cheered in his Sylvester Stallone like voice, clapping his hands like a five year old. He always sounded like him. "Demyx…hug!!!"

Demyx was then caught in an unexpected embrace. He could feel his spine breaking.

"Lexaeus," Demyx managed to gasp, "Let…go…can't…breathe…"

It was true. He couldn't breathe, but Lexaeus still clung on to his only friend, swinging him around like a little girl and her rag doll.

---

**A/N: I'm done with the first chapter. Review please!**

**I've got a lot more chapters to come! **


	2. Library

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

---

The next morning was filled with chatter on the tests and what they would be.

"I bet the first test is going to be the hardest." Xigbar snorted at Luxord.

Luxord sighed, "I hoping it's gambling related. God, I need to gamble."

"How long has it been?" Xigbar asked.

"Three dreadful days, my friend. Three damned dreadful days."

They were sitting with the rest of the organization in the Den. The Den had a dungeon like feeling to it. It was only lit by candles. The walls were made of stone with a red carpet for the floor. The furniture, too, was red.

It was pretty quiet around the place. The tenseness was strong in the air.

Larxene was sitting next to Zexion on a love seat. Zexion wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking up at the ceiling, starring into nothingness. Larxene taped her fingers on her thighs and bit her lower lip. She was so nervous. Every time she was close to the Cloaked Skeemer, she felt very nervous. Zexion just happened to glance down at her at that moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Zexion asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye. His head still faced the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm fine." Larxene answer quickly. "Just a bit…nervous that's all…"

"About what?"

_Think, Larxene, think!_ She told herself, but then made a quick reply. "I'm nervous about the tests!"

He turned to her now. His amazing blue-grey eyes blinked in confusion at her response. "You. Nervous about this?"

She gave him a slight nod. She didn't like lying to him.

"Remember what Axel said? Don't worry. No matter what it is, we'll be there, alright?"

Larxene looked down when she felt her face heat up. Zexion noticed this and was about to comment when Saix plopped across the two Nobodies' laps. He had a chicken leg in his mouth. Saix was like Zexion's older brother and a very good friend to the both of them.

"Saix," Zexion began to ask, "Why do you have a-"

"Chicken leg?" Saix muffled though the chicken. He was obviously in a good mood today.

"Yeah."

"You know I love chicken. Hmph. You ask too many questions." Saix mumbled.

Larxene was about to comment, but Xemnas appeared at the doorway. He had a sly grin on his face.

"Let us go now." He hissed.

The organization followed Xemnas to the Library. Everyone sat at a round table.

"Alright. I'll make this brief and only tell you all about the first test." Xemnas began.

"The first test is to retrieve a baby phoenix in a place called Hellfire."

"That's it?" Marluxia hissed. "We just need to catch a bird?"

"Marluxia, my friend, you have heard of Hellfire, right?" Xemnas chuckled.

Marluxia grinned. "Yes, my dear Xemnas, yes I have heard of Hellfire." His voice had a cunning tone.

Xaldin made a small growl every time they had mentioned the word Hellfire.

"Hellfire…" Axel repeated, and then a huge grin grew on his face, "Sounds like fun."

Everyone else seemed calm, except for few of them. Vexen was more excited then anyone has ever scene him. Roxas was a bit nervous. He had never heard anything good about the place. So, to relax, he closed his eyes to daydream about Namine. He thought about how pretty she was and how good of an artist she was. He remembered how she always had drawn him. He would pose in funny positions and she'd sketch him. Then, a pleasant though crossed his mind. He though of how nice it would be to kiss those pretty lips.

Roxas' face was red the whole time he thought of his pale princess and Axel and Larxene noticed this. They both quietly laughed to themselves.

"Wake up, Lover Boy." Axel whispered, poking Roxas' head.

After poking him for a minute, Roxas, finally, lazily opened his eyes. Once he had recognized the face in front of him, his head shot up in shock.

"Huh? Wha-? Axel…?" He sounded tired.

Axel just smiled and turned to listen to Xemnas. Roxas did the same.

"Yes," Xemnas said, "All you need to do is survive and bring back the phoenix."

"Sounds easy enough." Saix growled, chewing on the chicken leg bone.

Luxord and Xigbar exchanged an evil smile.

Zexion and Axel waited for Xemnas to speak.

"Let's go! Let's go today!" Demyx shouted, jumping on the table. Lexaeus joined him in the excitement. Vexen kept taping his fingers on the table, waiting for Xemnas' approval.

Xemnas smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? We meet in an hour at the same place. Be prepared."

Everyone jumped out of their chairs and headed for the door. All but Xaldin, that is. He couldn't control his growling. He never wanted to go back to that awful hell-hole.

Xemnas reached the doorway and stopped.

"Aren't you coming Xaldin? You could visit _her _if you come along." Xemnas taunted, knowing of Xaldin's history with Hellfire.

Xaldin started to growl deeper, "Xemnas, don't push me…"

But, Xemnas ignored his warning and went on, "Oh, she is one _firey _girl."

Xaldin immediately sat up and slammed his fist on the table. "Get the hell out of my sight!" He roared.

"Fine." Xemnas smiled and left.

Xaldin dropped his head slowly. His eyes were tightly closed, remembering that day. He remembered her sweet face and that awful place. He also remembered the man who ruined his beautiful rose.

"Bell…" he mumbled quietly.

---

**_A/N: Hahaha. Xaldin has a past! More shall come. It gets better by the next chapter…and the other ones, too! Please review!_**


	3. Another Title

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

---

The hour had past and everyone was at the Library once again. Every one of the organization members, except the leader, was lined up, side by side, against a bookshelf.

"Alright. To make this interesting, I'm giving you all another title." Xemnas announced.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

"Why," Zexion began, "We already have our names. For example," he pointed at himself, "Clo-"

Suddenly, Xemnas cracked a whip in front of Zexion's face. He almost had a heart attack. Xemnas gave him an evil grin.

"Why the hell do you have a whip?!" Zexion snarled.

"You are all pathetic animals!" Xemnas shouted, cracking the whip once more.

Some were confused, but most of them glared.

"So, you all deserve animal names!" Xemnas concluded.

"Do not compare me to an animal." Vexen hissed.

All Xemnas did was snap his whip once again.

"Silence vermin!"

Vexen gave him a long cold glare.

Then, Xemnas pointed at Xigbar because he was the first in line. "You, remind me of a monkey. You are Monkey. Why you are a monkey? Because they remind me of pirates. Why you remind me of pirates? Because you have an eye patch."

Xigbar blinked. "Monkey…" Xigbar complained crossing his arms.

"Xaldin…you have always reminded me of a fuzzy panda. You know? You just seem so cuddly. You are Panda."

Xaldin cringed when Xemnas said the words fuzzy and cuddly. _This guy is a nut. _He thought.

"Weasel, it suits you nicely Vexen."

"I like that one." Vexen said, with a fake smile. "If I had to be a disgusting beast, a weasel would be top on my list."

Xigbar and Xaldin slightly laughed at Vexen's, oh so obvious, sarcasm.

Xemnas sighed. "Oh, Lexaeus, Lexaeus. What to call you." Xemnas pondered a bit, and then it hit him. "You are Gorilla."

Lexaeus clapped. "I like gorillas! And bananas! And trees! And climbing…um…uhh…I like bananas."

"Oh, yes. It does suit you." Xemnas sighed.

"Zexion, you have a mysterious and cunning appearance. You are Panther."

Zexion just shrugged. "Sound good, I guess."

"Saix, we all know of your secret. Every full moon, you go berserk. You shall be Werewolf."

Saix growled at Xemnas as he walked past him to Axel. Axel grinned when Xemnas got to him.

"Tiger." Xemnas said immediately. "Those eyes of yours and your damn grin." Xemnas' words seemed a bit cold. "You even seem like an annoying wild cat."

Axel cocked an eyebrow to his comment. "Do I hint a bit of hostility, Superior?"

Xemnas paid no attention to him. In return, Axel stuck out his tounge behind his back.

"Demyx," Xemnas tried to ignore the hyper sitar player and his twitching, "You are Squirrel. Do you want to know why?"

Demyx nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. Why?"

Xemnas leaned in close to Demyx's face and whispered. "Because I hate squirrels."

Demyx started to laugh a bit, but then his laughter turned into a small nervous laugh after realizing the direct insult.

"Luxord! This one's too easy. You're a sly Fox."

Luxord closed his eyes and placed his hand on his scruffs. "Not bad, Xemnas. Not bad, at all."

"Marluxia, you're a deadly one, aren't you? You are like a vile snake. Very venomous and cold. You are Cobra."

"I'm so flattered. The name is perfect." Marluxia sneered.

"You remind me of an annoying yet sneaking and cute creature, Larxene. You shall be a Raccoon."

Larxene pouted and glared at the Superior.

"How cute, Larxene. Raccoon is a wonderful name." Marluxia snickered.

Larxene crossed her arms and turned away from the Graceful Assassin.

As soon as Xemnas glanced at Roxas, he burst into laughter. Roxas had a confused look on his face.

"You," Xemnas pointed, still laughing a bit, "You are Pussycat!"

Roxas' jaw almost dropped to the ground with Xemnas' reply. "Are…you serious?!" Roxas said insulted. "There is no way I'm going to be called such a…degrading name!"

Saix snickered at his name and display. Roxas' eyes shot at him. He was annoyed at this point.

"Pussycat." Axel mocked.

"Stop it!" Roxas snarled.

"Pussycat." Saix also mocked.

"Oh, Pussycat, Pussycat!" Both Luxord and Xigbar started to sing.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh, Pussycat, Pussycat," The two continued singing. Axel joined in with meowing in the background. They sounded like an old 50's band.

"Cut it out!" Roxas shouted.

Axel lifted Roxas up in the air from under his arms and began to spin in a circle. Faster and faster did Axel spin. Roxas felt dizzy. Instead of seeing one evily grinning Axel, he scene three blurry Axels. Then Axel set him down and right at that moment, Roxas fell over on his face. Everybody laughed at poor little Roxas. Axel helped the dizzy Nobody up to his feet.

Roxas sighed.

After giving everyone their new titles, Xemnas lead them all outside of the castle. They formed a circle. Xemnas was in the center. A black and purple aura formed behind him.

"Now," Xemnas began, his arms outstretched and started to walk backwards, "Come into my Darkness."

As soon as the Superior vanished into the abyss, they all, simultaneously, followed him into the darkness. They, too, had disappeared. To Hellfire they go.

---

**_A/N: Poor Roxas, always getting picked on. Anyways, please review! The next few chapters will be revolved around the first test. Huzzah!_**


	4. First Test: Hellfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart**

**A/N: …but I wish I owned Zexy…sniffle...**

---

As soon as they entered the abyss, they were at Hellfire. The sky was crimson and there was no green anywhere. All of the trees, the few that there were, was dead. Rivers of lava were scattered about. Parts of decaying monsters were littered all over, as well as human bones. The temperature was so high that the heat waves were visible. Roxas jumped when fire shot from the rock ground.

Xemnas stepped forward. "Welcome, to Hellfire! One of the most deadly of all the worlds."

Roxas felt weak in the knees. This was going to be _fun. _All he wanted to do now is be with his princess. He looked over to see Axel with a face lit up in excitement. Axel always loved fire, but that made since considering he was the "Fury of Dancing Flames."

"Alright," Xemnas began, "You will each be divided into three groups of four." He looked around. "I'll choose for you."

All of the Nobodies sighed in frustration.

"Group one will be…Xaldin, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene."

Xaldin growled. He wasn't too found of Marluxia, at all. Demyx, too, wasn't too happy to be with the Graceful Assassin. The one who couldn't stand him the most out of the group was Larxene. She never liked him.

"Group two shall be…Luxord, Axel, Saix, and Vexen." Xemnas continued.

Vexen frowned when he had to be with the annoying fire dancer and the gambler, but he could stand Saix.

"And finally, last group will consist of…Xigbar, Zexion, Roxas, and Lexaeus."

All four of them shrugged.

Xemnas turned away and smiled to himself. "Well, farewell and good luck." Then, the Superior disappeared into the black aura.

Funny enough, right where they were dropped off, there laid three paths in front of them.

Marluxia started walking over to the path farthest to the right. The other three of the group, reluctantly, followed him. Axel watched them leave, and then pointed at the left path.

"I don't want to be anywhere near Marxy. So…to the left path!" Axel shouted, walking to that path. Everyone in that group followed. Vexen glared at the back of Axel's head. He wasn't going to enjoy this. Finally, Zexion shrugged and lead his group to the center path.

It's been four hour of non-stop walking for everyone.

-

Marluxia looked around at the lifeless soil. He frowned. _Not even a hint of grass… _He thought. A good distance behind him, Xaldin dragged his feet and stared at the ground, in deep thought. A few feet behind, Demyx and Larxene whispered with each other.

"I can't believe we have to be stuck with Marluxia." Larxene complained.

Demyx was unusually in a sad mood. He was excited to find a baby phoenix and all, but this place did bring back scaring memories. Larxene noticed Demyx wasn't as jumpy as he normally is.

"Hey," her voice was comforting, "What wrong, buddy?"

Demyx gave his friend a small smile, "It's nothing. Just that this place…is kinda depressing."

Larxene remembered what happened that one and only time he went to Hellfire. Though she didn't go with him when the incident happened, she will never forget that day. The only day she had seen Demyx cry.

Demyx glanced at Xaldin. _I'm…_

"Hey, Demyx," Larxene interrupted his thinking, "Don't worry. We need to keep our mind on that bird, remember?"

Larxene gave him a smiled and Demyx smiled back.

-

Axel enjoyed seeing the random fires shoot into the air. It was so amazing to watch. Saix and Luxord just looked around at the place. It was nothing to special. Grumpy, old Vexen trailed far behind them. He admired the place, really. He had found many interesting minerals and such scattered about when he had visited Hellfire once before. He was enjoying himself more, since he was farther away from the pyro maniac.

Luxord grew bored. "So," he began to talk to Saix, "Werewolf, have you been here before?"

"Once." Saix said.

"Were you by yourself?" Luxord continued.

"Yes."

"What were you doing here by yourself?"

"Looking for a good fight. I was Berserk at the moment."

"Oh, really? Anyone specific?" Luxord asked getting slightly more interested.

"No, just anything that was a challenge."

"Did you find your challenge?"

"Actually, I did. It's still alive, too."

"Really? What kind of creature is it that you could beat while you were Berserk?" Luxord was all ears now.

"The White Cerberus." Saix snarled.

"I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would have. He keeps himself pretty well hidden."

"So, did he slaughter you?"

"No, we were both evenly matched."

"Who ran?"

"He did. He also told me that we'd meet again."

"Are you going to fight him if you see him?"

Saix grinned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Luxord laughed.

"Hey! Werewolf, Fox, Weasel!" Axel shouted nervously from up a head. Axel froze in his footsteps. He sensed something.

"What is it, Tiger?" Luxord asked, running up to his side.

Saix followed and then, came to a sudden stop. He too, sensed something. Vexen was with them now. He thought he seen a clear figure move, but he couldn't tell because of the heat waves.

Everyone stood perfectly still. They all could hear a snarling whisper. _Go…my Heartless…devour them…_

After the voice had silenced, Heartless shot up from the ground. Shadows, Wight Knights, and Invisibles danced in a circle around the four Nobodies.

"Damn, I do love a nice fight!" Axel shouted, with his fire charkams appearing in his hands.

-

Unlike all of the other groups, this group was walking together. Zexion and Xigbar walked quietly and Lexaeus and Roxas were starring at the red sky in awe. Zexion thought of how long this whole thing would take. _It could take days or even months… _he thought.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing." Roxas thought aloud.

"I have no idea." Xigbar replied.

Lexaeus only kept thinking of Demyx.

"Hopefully, we can find the phoenix soon." Zexion said.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed.

As soon as Roxas finished his response, Xigbar was hurled backward and hit Lexaeus, which sent them both crashing into the ground. Zexion froze and Roxas ran to their aid.

"Hey. Are you-" Before he could finish, he too, was sent flying to the ground.

Zexion turned to them only to see a large creature in front of him. It was somewhat invisible.

Zexion could only see its outline, every thing else was clear and wavy.

"Show yourself!" Zexion shouted at the beast. "Stop hiding and show yourself."

He noticed the creature came closer and closer.

Zexion backed up with every advance it made, "Well?"

The creature stopped and slowly began to reveal itself. Zexion gasped at what he started to see. He knew this Heartless all to well.

"Darkside…"

-

Marluxia was thinking all the while of what to do for so entertainment. Then, it hit him. A demented grin grew on the Graceful Assassin's face. He swung around to Xaldin.

"Hey, Xaldin," Marluxia started, "Isn't this place where Belle died?"

Everyone came to a halt. Larxene and Demyx exchanged nervous looks to one another.

Xaldin's eye shot directly at Marluxia's.

"You know damn well it is!" Xaldin growled.

Marluxia smirked. "She was a weak woman."

"Marluxia…" Xaldin growled now clenching his fists at his side.

"She should have stayed with that wretched Beast." Marluxia sighed.

All Xaldin did was glared.

_This isn't good. _Demyx thought. _I need to do something…anything…_

"I'm glad she's gone." Marluxia was playing with fire now, "If only I could have been there to watch her burn…"

Without hesitation, Xaldin sprang at Marluxia. To everyone's surprise, Xaldin tackle Marluxia to the ground. Even more surprising, Xaldin had him in a choke hold.

As powerful as Marluxia was, he couldn't seem to move Xaldin.

The Whirlwind Lancer eyes flashed with so much anger that it startled the scythe wielder.

Before the Larxene and Demyx could do a thing, a black cloud, in the figure of a person, picked Xaldin up by the back of the neck, with one hand.

_What the hell? _Demyx was amazed at the figure's strength and height. He stood at about fifteen feet tall. Behind Demyx, Larxene whipped a kunai at the shadow. It caught the kunai with its fingers and slowly, the smoke lifted from around the demon. It wore a cloak and its hand was just bone. The face was hidden, too. Demyx's eyes widened and his face turned pale.

Marluxia was still lying down, gasping for breath. Xaldin scanned the parts of the demon he could see. A chill ran down his spine. _No…not…you…_

_-_

The Shadows and Wight Knights lunged forward at the group. Vexen casted many ice spells, Axel jumped around and hurled his charkams at the other Heartless. Meanwhile, Saix clubbed the Invisible and Luxord joined in.

But, the more they eliminated, the more they came back.

Axel's index finger began to glow red and he traced a circle in the air. Then, a ring of fire appeared in front of him. Axel then started to trace a spiral. When he reached the center of the circle, a spiral of fire appeared. Axel positioned his arm as if to point. His index finger was being held back by his thumb. Finally, with a flick of his finger, a huge sideways cyclone of fire shot from the circle.

"Duck, Vexen." Axel grinned.

Vexen dove for the ground when he realized that a huge fire tornado was darting in his direction. It just missed him. _Damn that red headed bastard! _Vexen thought with anger.

The fire destroyed the majority and Saix and Luxord finished up the rest.

After they finished off the last Heartless, Saix looked up at the crimson sky.

"That voice…" he thought aloud, "Who was that…?

-

"You never seem to die, do you?" Zexion smirked.

The Heartless glared at him. With just a simple flick of Darkside's wrist, he summoned over five hundred Shadows.

"Shit."The Cloaked Schemer cursed.

Zexion dashed over towards his fallen allies. Roxas and Xigbar sat up.

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked them.

"Yeah, I guess." Roxas groaned.

"Holy hell…" Xigbar said, gazing at the hundreds of Shadows.

Roxas gasped. Zexion looked at Lexaeus and kicked his side. Lexaeus's big black eyes opened. "Huh? Zexion…?" he mumbled.

"Get up. We have Heartless to deal with." Zexion hissed.

Within no time, the ditsy Nobody was on his feet. Roxas and Xigbar stood, too. Zexion nodded at them all.

"So, Zexion," Xigbar began, "How many of these Shadows are there? A few hundred?" Zexion grinned and nodded.

"Well, hot damn. Why am I talkin' to you then?" Xigbar grinned back and darted for the Heartless. The others followed him.

Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Roxas cut right through the cloud of Shadows, revealing a path to Darkside. Zexion ran straight down it. Once he reached Darkside, he jumped on the creature's arm and crawled onto his shoulder. Darkside was startled at this. Zexion held out his hand and curled his fingers. Black electricity started to appear around his whole hand. Zexion let out a dark snicker. Darkside flinched.

"I promise you, dear Darkside, this will be the last of our running into each other."

---

**A/N: Huzzah! Marluxia is being a dumb ass, Demyx is depressed, and Axel is awesome! The next chapter will have a lot to do with the whole Xaldin's past thing. Yeah…please review!**


End file.
